


You Can’t Always Get What You Want

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Posted over on Tumblr previously, just moving it over here😊This was my submission for week 3 of Tales of Panem over on Tumblr.  The theme for the week was “Gathering” and as soon as I saw that word this idea just popped into my head.  I really enjoyed writing this and hope anyone reading will enjoy it too!
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	You Can’t Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Posted over on Tumblr previously, just moving it over here😊
> 
> This was my submission for week 3 of Tales of Panem over on Tumblr. The theme for the week was “Gathering” and as soon as I saw that word this idea just popped into my head. I really enjoyed writing this and hope anyone reading will enjoy it too!

From her perch in the tree just outside town Katniss watched as what appeared to be the whole town headed to the square. 

Fools she thought angrily, look at them laughing and joking like they hadn’t a care in the world. They should have all stayed home, but no. Effie Trinket had sent word that today was a “big, big day” and everyone must attend- as if they had a choice to just stay home.

She watched as the Mayor and his family made there way down the street, smiling and the crowd of miners who were standing on the corner having a smoke before making their way down the street. The shops and businesses were mostly closed. She strained her neck and caught a glimpse of the Hawthorne’s all dressed up. Posy running about in a bright yellow dress, no idea what the next few hours held in store. Gale stood by his mother’s side lips pressed tight, grey eyes watching and taking everything in. Things had changed between them after Peeta came along. He couldn’t understand, she tried to explain but until he really experienced what she and Peeta had he would never truly get it. 

She heard Prim call for her from the back porch of the house in Victors Village, the most prestigious address in 12. She hated it. She wanted to be back in their small house near the meadow, but nope like everything it wasn’t appropriate rules were rules. She climbed down and ambled back to the house. She looked around the rest of the houses, each one quiet. She wondered where the occupants could be. Haymitch Abernathy was probably lying in a pool of vomit somewhere geese pecking at his head. The thought made her giggle.

Once back at the house, she was herded to the shower and told to clean herself up, her prep team would be arriving soon. The thought of them poking, painting and pulling at her caused her to shudder, however by now they could have her camera ready in 15mins. They had already worked on Prim and Mrs Everdeen. They had also been to Mellark’s and Mrs Mellark had been given her own makeover for the occasion.

Katniss glanced at the dress behind her. Tea length with layers of tulle in the skirt it was puffy and each layer was a different colour so when she moved she looked like a rainbow in motion, the bodice was a very pale pink and looked amazing against her olive skin. After much arguments and a few tears she was allowed to wear a pair of flat ballet shoes, instead of heels.

Once dressed, she was ushered outside to where two cars were waiting. She wondered what her father would think of all this fuss. She wished he was here even though he would probably be no help!

Her mother’s gentle voice interrupted her musings “Let’s go Katniss. I’ll be with you in this car. Prim will follow in the next car, the photographer is with her. Don’t worry she is under instructions to be discrete and Effie assures me she is one of the best in the business”

It was a short drive to the square, Mrs Everdeen sighed, she knew this wasn’t what Katniss wanted but it came with the territory and surely once this day was over Katniss could go back to normal, whatever normal was for them these days.

It wasn’t long before they pulled up to the large imposing Justice Building, Katniss took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, Prim hopped out of her car and began fixing Katniss who swatted her away. She wondered where Peeta was, but before she could look her father appeared by her side. 

“Sweetheart! You look amazing and right on time! Effie has down a marvellous job with the place hasn’t she? Her wedding planning service really is the best “ He swept his arms around and Katniss looked around the square long tables set with wildflowers and places for dinner ran all across it, the smell of food hung in the air surrounding the square there were food trucks offering every type of cuisine and in the distance she was sure she saw what looked like an inflatable playground being set up.

“Dad, seriously? You must have invited the whole town?” Katniss rolled her eyes and scowled. 

“I did and anyway Katniss the whole town tops 750 people. After winning the Panem RollerBall SuperLotto I think I can afford to treat the people I love. C’mon aren’t you even a little bit excited for this. Every girl dreams of a big fancy wedding”

Beside him Mrs. Everdeen laughed “Katniss isn’t every girl, if you must know the sight of all these people gathering here this morning sent her scurrying up a tree. Now come on, you can escort Prim and I up the aisle…..ah here he is, and Peeta can walk Katniss in”

“But that’s not tradition!” spluttered Mr Everdeen. 

“Neither is a father of the bridezilla and yet here we are…..these two have let you away with a lot in the planning of this wedding, and I mean a LOT. They always planned on entering together so that’s what they’ll do. Come on let’s not keep everyone waiting” and with that she took her husbands right arm, Prim took his left and they walked in.

“Hi” grinned Peeta. 

“Hi” grinned Katniss. 

“You ready?”

“Yep. You?”

“Absolutely, I waited a long time for this day Katniss Everdeen, and although this isn’t quite what I had in mind, I would marry you anywhere, anytime in any lifetime. You look stunning by the way, but you’re missing one thing” and with that he presented her with a bouquet of wildflowers that grew in the meadow by their small house. 

“I still can’t believe he insisted I couldn’t stay with you in our house last night. Tradition my ass” and with a kiss for luck the couple made their way up the aisle.

Once at the top Father Havensbee began “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today……”


End file.
